<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Revelation of Estelle Blofis by AtlasNinja13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27806698">The Revelation of Estelle Blofis</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtlasNinja13/pseuds/AtlasNinja13'>AtlasNinja13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Nico and Estelle's Sibling Connection [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>5+1 Things, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mentioned Bianca di Angelo, Nico di Angelo Needs a Hug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:35:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,155</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27806698</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtlasNinja13/pseuds/AtlasNinja13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico knew that he had to tell others eventually. That didn’t mean that he wasn’t nervous about their reactions. </p>
<p>Or; 5 times Nico told someone what he knew about Estelle, and the one time it was finally Percy (sequel to “The ‘Neeko!’ Exclamation”)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Annabeth Chase &amp; Nico di Angelo, Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Estelle Blofis &amp; Nico di Angelo, Nico di Angelo &amp; Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo &amp; Sally Jackson, Nico di Angelo &amp; Thalia Grace, Nico di Angelo &amp; Will Solace, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Paul Blofis &amp; Nico di Angelo, Paul Blofis/Sally Jackson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Nico and Estelle's Sibling Connection [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034337</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>222</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Will</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi everyone! As stated in the summary, this is a sequel to the one-shot "The 'Neeko!' Exclamation." You might be able to understand without reading that story, but I strongly suggest that you read that one anyway. </p>
<p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Camp Half-Blood was filled with excitement and anticipation. In just a little more than a week, the Aphrodite, Dionysus, and Demeter cabins would be hosting Camp Half-Blood's very first Winter Dance, and everyone was looking forward to it. Although several campers had decided to visit their mortal families, there were still enough demigods who would be staying during the holidays. The festive spirit was contagious; everyone (especially Mr. D, who seemed strangely enthusiastic about the holiday dedicated to <em> “Jesse Christopher” </em>) seemed to be in a good mood.</p>
<p>Everyone except for Nico di Angelo. </p>
<p>Nico was sitting in his cabin, on the bed, and was staring into space. Even though he had redecorated, the cabin seemed dark and dreary when he didn't put the light on, and Nico's emotions reflected the emptiness that could be felt in the room. </p>
<p>For the past few years, on this day, Nico had shadow traveled as far away from civilization as he could. He often cried throughout the day and was reluctant to spend any time with others. After all, this day - December 18th - was the day Bianca di Angelo had died. </p>
<p>This year, however, Nico wasn't sure what to think. His heart still clenched at the thought of losing his sister, and he still missed Bianca deeply. The pain had hardly subsided, but Nico didn’t feel like he had to cry.</p>
<p>He knew that Bianca had chosen to be reborn. He knew that she was most likely safe somewhere now, and he knew that she would have no memory of who he was. </p>
<p>Somehow, he also knew that she was Estelle Blofis. </p>
<p>Nico remembered the last time that he had interacted with Percy Jackson's half-sister. She had once again seemed to have a silver aura surrounding her, not unlike the one Bianca had once she joined the Hunters of Artemis. Nico knew that this wasn’t necessarily proof - it <em> could </em>have been his imagination - but being near Estelle made him feel closer to Bianca than he ever had after her death. </p>
<p>Nico wondered if he could Iris message the Blofis-Jackson household and see Estelle today. Would that be appropriate? What if Sally Jackson asked him why he called? <em> Oh, Mrs. Jackson, I think your daughter is my dead sister. Could I talk to her? </em></p>
<p>Nico's thoughts were interrupted by a series of knocks on his door. Recognizing the pattern, Nico said, "Come in, Solace."</p>
<p>Will Solace, Nico's closest friend at Camp Half-Blood (and honestly, anywhere else), walked in. He stood at the doorway and asked, "Hey, Deathboy, why are you still in your room? Are you okay?"</p>
<p>"I'm fine."</p>
<p>Will raised an eyebrow skeptically before gently closing the door. He walked over to Nico's bed and sat down next to him. </p>
<p>"What's wrong, Nico?"</p>
<p>Nico took a deep breath. Had this been anyone else, Nico may have yelled in frustration or told them to leave him alone, but Nico somehow couldn't bring himself to react that way with Will. </p>
<p>"Today's the day Bianca died," he said. </p>
<p>Will's eyes closed in pain for a second as he slowly brought his arm around Nico. He pulled Nico closer to him so that Nico could rest his head on Will's shoulder. </p>
<p>"I'm so sorry, Nico. Is there anything I can do?" He whispered.</p>
<p>Nico shook his head. "I just miss her so much. I just wish that I could talk to her again." He then hesitated. Will seemed to notice. </p>
<p>"Is there anything you want to talk about?"</p>
<p>Nico raised his head from Will's shoulder to look at the blonde boy and seemed to consider something. </p>
<p>"Okay, Will, this is going to sound crazy," he began. </p>
<p>"Wow Nico, that must be strange. Our lives aren't crazy at all," Will said sarcastically, but with no malice. </p>
<p>Nico ignored him and took a deep breath. "I think that Percy's half-sister is Bianca's reincarnation."</p>
<p>To Nico’s surprise, Will didn't seem to react much. He just calmly leaned back a little to carefully look at Nico's expression. </p>
<p>"Really? How come?"</p>
<p>Nico took a deep breath. "Okay so I definitely feel some special connection with her, I mean children don't really like me-"</p>
<p>"They love you. You're great with them."</p>
<p>"That's such a lie. You saw firsthand what happened the last time I tried to teach Harley how to use a sword. But anyway, when I first met Estelle, her eyes seemed to change to look like Bianca's, and even now I see this silver aura around her like the Hunters of Artemis have. I know that's not solid proof or anything, but I just have a feeling, Will."</p>
<p>Will consider the possibility. To him, it didn't seem too far-fetched. Yes, the odds that Bianca would be born to the Jackson family were very small, but it would make sense for Hades to ensure that his daughter would live in a loving and caring family, especially if Nico could interact with her. </p>
<p>As Will thought, he hadn't realized that he had been silent for a while. Nico looked at the floor, embarrassed. "You think I'm crazy, don't you?"</p>
<p>Will's eyes widened. "No! Of course not! I think it makes sense that you would feel a connection with your sister. I'm so happy that you'll get to spend time with her, even if she is technically a different person now."</p>
<p>Nico relaxed. "Thank you. I- I just, I miss her so much, but if she really is Estelle, then I'll know she's safe and happy, and that makes me feel happy, too."</p>
<p>Will smiled at Nico's comment. "Does anyone else know about this?"</p>
<p>"No, not really. Do I really have to tell anyone?"</p>
<p>Will frowned. "I think you might have to eventually, but you don't need to now. After all, it's not like you're 100% sure about it."</p>
<p>Nico nodded and placed his head on Will's shoulder again. As Will moved his arms to hug him again, he wondered, "How did you know that Estelle liked you so much? Usually you wouldn't admit such a thing."</p>
<p>Nico blushed. "Um, well, her first word was my name..."</p>
<p>Will laughed. "That's so adorable."</p>
<p>“Shut up,” Nico said, but he snuggled closer to Will. The cabin stayed silent for a while, neither boy wanting to interrupt the moment. </p>
<p>Nico had always felt that he was denied closure after Bianca’s death, but the thought that he could still be with her (if she really was Estelle) almost made up for the fact that he couldn’t bring her back from the underworld. Maybe Estelle would have a happier life than Bianca did. Nico knew that he would always miss his sister, but at least he now had he would have the chance to take care of her, just as she had taken such good care of him. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Thalia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Don't you dare try to manipulate a little baby into wanting to join the Hunters. You'll be putting her life in danger, you girls do anything just to get recruits, and she's way too young to have any way to decide-"</p><p>"Gods, Nico!" Thalia slammed her fist on the table. "You can't hold a grudge against us because of Bianca forever! I wasn’t even a Hunter yet when all of that happened! You don’t even know-"</p><p>"You have no idea what I know, okay? You don’t understand. Please, just don't try to convince her to join the Hunters-"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey guys! Can you believe it? It's the Big Three gang all together again!" Percy exclaimed. </p><p>Thalia frowned. "Well, technically it's just the <em>Greek</em> Big Three. Hazel and Jason are in New Rome."</p><p>"Still! It's so exciting to be with you guys. Can you believe that we used to think that one of us would die before their sixteenth birthday?"</p><p>"Don't jinx it," Nico grumbled. "I'm still younger than that, you know."</p><p>Percy smiled and ruffled Nico’s hair. "Don't worry, Neeks. We'll protect you." Nico groaned and pushed his hand away. </p><p>"So where do you guys want to go? I pretty much only can hang out with you today, then I'm going to be joining the Hunters again. We’re going to Chicago; last time we were there, four new girls joined!”</p><p>Nico mumbled something under his breath. Thalia glared at him. "Something you want to say?"</p><p>Nico just raised an eyebrow. "You know what I have against the Hunters. Do you really want me to go through that again?"</p><p>"Okay, I get it that you dislike us, and I understand why, but that's really not my fault, Nico. Or the Hunters’ fault. I'm sorry about Bianca but-"</p><p>"The Hunters just sent her on a quest without any training! All you girls do is try to recruit new members without actually considering-"</p><p>"Guys!" Percy interrupted. "I know you two have your difficulties and we don't always get along, but why don't we try to ignore that for today, huh? Then we can go back to arguing if we really need to."</p><p>With barely mumbled apologies, Nico and Thalia seemed to ignore each other for the rest of their trip to their chosen place to eat - Nico’s favorite, McDonald's. After ordering and sitting at a booth, Percy, in an attempt to break the awkward silence, said, "So....here's something that we all have in common. Estelle loves us all! I mean, obviously, me the most, but she still really cares about you guys!"</p><p>Nico raised an eyebrow. "I distinctly remember her saying my name first and crying when you decided to hold her after me."<br/> <br/>Thalia laughed. "That's so cute! But Estelle likes me the best. I bring her her favorite gifts."</p><p>Frowning, Nico said, "What kind of gifts do you bring her?"</p><p>Thalia smirked. "Well, since you asked, I brought her a tiny little silver bow last time. She had so much fun playing with it! I also got her a moon necklace - which she refuses to take off, by the way. She has the makings to be a great Hunter!"</p><p>"No!" Nico yelled, much louder than he anticipated. The others at the MacDonald's turned to look strangely at him for a second before going back to their meals. </p><p>"I mean....it's so not safe being a Hunter. She's just a mortal, she could get seriously hurt! Why would you purposely put her in danger like that? Are you crazy? Jackson, you understand me, right?"</p><p>Percy tilted his head, contemplating. "Well...I somehow agree with Nico here - don't glare at me like that, Thalia, it makes sense. I don't want her to get hurt, and she would be so much safer as just a regular mortal. I never wanted to be a demigod, anyway, and she deserves to live a normal life. Don't you agree?"</p><p>"Don't try to make me the bad guy," Thalia said. "She will be associating with a lot of demigods in her life, and soon she will start learning about the Greek Gods and everything. When you were twelve, Percy, you killed the Minotaur. Nico can shadow travel. I'm immortal. Don't you think that she would feel extremely insecure just being a regular mortal? She would probably want to join our world, and I think we should encourage that."</p><p>Nico, ready to yell again about why this was such a terrible idea, seemed to be getting angrier by the second. The shadows seemed to close in on the three as Percy and Thalia looked up at him in surprise. </p><p>Just as Percy was about to tell Nico to calm down, his phone rang (one that Leo had carefully built to not attract monsters). "Um, it's Mom, I should probably take this. You guys, please don't kill each other. I don't know what I would tell Estelle." </p><p>As Percy left the table, Nico glared at Thalia. "Don't you dare try to manipulate a little baby into wanting to join the Hunters. You'll be putting her life in danger, you girls do anything just to get recruits, and she's way too young to have any way to decide-"</p><p>"Gods, Nico!" Thalia slammed her fist on the table. "You can't hold a grudge against us because of Bianca forever! I wasn’t even a Hunter yet when all of that happened! You don’t even know-"</p><p>"You have no idea what I know, okay? You don’t understand. Please, just don't try to convince her to join the Hunters-"</p><p>"What do you mean, I don't understand? I understand perfectly. You just need someone to blame for your sister's death-"</p><p>"How dare you talk about her like that? The Hunters manipulated her on the first day she realized that she was a demigod! Not to mention you kidnapped me, Coach, and Reyna on our quest-"</p><p>"Oh, come one. Be serious. That has nothing to do with this."</p><p>“I just think it’s wrong for you to try to make her join the Hunters! It’s just tempting the Fates!”</p><p>“Tempting the Fates? What do you even mean?”</p><p>The shadows around Nico and Thalia abruptly disappeared as Nico slumped back into his chair and whispered, “Estelle is Bianca.”</p><p>Thalia leaned in. “What?”</p><p>Nico turned to look directly into her electric eyes. “Estelle is Bianca, Thalia. She was reborn and I know that it’s her.”</p><p>Thalia frowned. “What? How do you even know this? Are you sure?”</p><p>Nico took a deep breath. “Okay, this is going to sound crazy, but I can feel her soul. I mean, it’s different from Bianca’s, of course, but I could feel the connection. I’ve seen the silver aura around her that she had before she- before. And I haven’t checked it with Hades or anything (I doubt that he would tell me, anyway), but I’m pretty sure.”</p><p>Thalia didn’t react for a while and just looked at Nico intensely. </p><p>“What?” Nico flinched back, even though she didn’t say anything. Thalia slowly rose from her seat and leaned over the table to tower over Nico. </p><p>“How long have you known this?” She whispered. Nico frowned at the question. </p><p>“Uh...the first time I saw her I guess? Which was a few months back? I didn’t know for sure, of course, but I suspected…” He trailed off as Thalia’s eyes widened. “What?”</p><p>“You knew this a few months ago,” her voice rising, “and you didn’t even think to tell me? We’ve met at least twice since then. I’ve felt so guilty about her death, even though I wasn’t a Hunter yet - I was right there - and you keep blaming the Hunters and saying it was their fault and I just wished that I could have protected her better - and YOU DIDN’T EVEN TELL ME!” She began to shout. “Don’t you think I would have wanted to know? I became a Hunter after that quest, so she is, in a way, my sister too. Does anyone else know? Does even Percy know?”</p><p>Nico usually would have resorted to yelling at her as well, but he was so surprised at her outburst that he seemed to shrink into himself. Bianca was on the quest with Thalia and Percy for only a short amount of time, but he hadn’t realized that they could have even cared about her as well.</p><p>Thalia looked around the room as some of the mortals seemed to stare at her while others avoided her gaze in fear. She took a few deep breaths and then asked in a slightly less aggressive tone: “Have you told anyone else, Nico?”</p><p>He tilted his head to the side. “I, uh, told one of my friends at camp, but no one else. Um, Percy and Annabeth and all don’t know.” He stared down at the table. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell anyone sooner, but I just wasn’t sure whether you would think I’m being too hopeful or crazy or something….”</p><p>Thalia sat back down in her chair and placed her head in her hands, deep in thought. Nico kept silent, not wanting to interrupt her thinking or cause another scene. After a few minutes, she looked back up at Nico.</p><p>“Okay, I get why you didn’t tell me. I mean, we haven’t been on the best terms and you don’t exactly know me too well,” she began. “I guess I shouldn’t have yelled, but I just would have liked to know, especially since I was there when Bianca, you know. But I suppose you had no obligation to tell me. I do think you should maybe tell Percy though.”</p><p>Nico sighed. “I just don’t want him to think I’m trying to take over his family, you know. Estelle is his sister, not exactly mine, and even though I care for her, she is a different person now. Also, Sally and Paul deserve some normalcy in their lives.”</p><p>Thalia nodded. “I think I get it. Really, I do, Nico. But eventually you’re going to slip and do you really want everyone to find out when she is, like, fifteen years old? You don’t need to tell them now, but probably at some point.”</p><p>Nico raised his hands slightly in surrender. “Okay, fine, I’ll tell them eventually. But at least now do you understand why I don’t ever want her joining the Hunters?”</p><p>“Bianca was meant to join the Hunters, Nico. I know it didn’t end well, but that had nothing to do with being a Hunter at all. If she truly wants to and if that is something tied to her soul, you shouldn’t try to stop her.”</p><p>“Just because Bianca was a Hunter doesn’t mean that Estelle will want to. You shouldn’t force it on her.”</p><p>“I’m not <em>forcing</em> it on her.”</p><p>“Okay, you’re <em>strongly suggesting</em> it. So much so that when she grows up she may want to join the Hunters just to not disappoint you. You girls are so good at selling why joining the Hunters is good - in fact, they were able to convince you to join even though you initially hated them - but do you really think all of these kids truly understand the implications of it on themselves and their families?”</p><p>Thalia sighed. “Fine, I won’t force it on her. Or ‘strongly suggest’, whatever. Happy?”</p><p>Nico looked at her face. Thalia clearly just wanted to humor Nico with no intention of actually following through. “Thalia...I don’t think I could handle it if Estelle were to join the Hunters. It’s hitting a bit too close to home.” He felt tears well up in his eyes. “Do you have any idea how much I struggled after Bianca’s death? It still hurts me. Even when I know that Estelle is safe right now. But if she leaves me, and I guess, everyone else, again, then I would be so scared all the time. And, like I said, tempting the fates.” He closed his eyes. “Please, Thalia. I know you’re a lieutenant of Artemis, and I know that you love being a Hunter, and maybe Estelle will too, and maybe I’m just being really selfish but I really can not lose her again. Please, Thalia.” </p><p>Nico looked at Thalia’s face, tears still in his eyes, but he was only slightly embarrassed. He could already feel his heart breaking at the thought of Estelle joining the Hunters and suffering the same fate as Bianca. </p><p>Thalia looked away, giving time for Nico to get himself together again. </p><p>“Okay,” she finally said, breaking the silence after a few moments. Nico looked up. </p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Okay, fine. I’ll stop trying to convince Estelle about the Hunters.”</p><p>Nico’s eyes widened. “Really?” He asked incredulously. </p><p>She shrugged nonchalantly, but Nico could see the emotion in her face. </p><p>“Yeah, I get what you’re saying. I guess it would be pretty scary for you - and I guess me - if she were to join the Hunters.” </p><p>Nico’s relief was obvious. “Thank you.”</p><p>Thalia shrugged again. “I won’t try to encourage her to join the Hunters or anything, but you know what I said earlier is true, right? Being around so many demigods, she may want to join. There’s only so much we can do to try and stop her.”</p><p>Nico could feel his heart beating faster again. Seeing him panic, Thalia quickly said, “It may not happen, but we should be prepared. Just in case.”</p><p>“Um, I guess if that happens, it’s just fate. Nothing we can do about it,” Nico said. </p><p>Thalia smiled. “True.” Then, she did something completely unexpected: she walked over to where Nico sat and gave him a hug. </p><p>Shocked, Nico asked, “Thalia? Are you feeling okay?”</p><p>She laughed. “Yeah. It’s just, we’ve always fought a lot about our….opinions, but we never really talked, you know? About what happened with Bianca. And I think I understand you a little bit better now.” </p><p>Nico slowly brought his arms to hug Thalia back (he could only imagine how differently he would have reacted had this happened just a year ago). The two stayed there, not speaking, but feeling a connection that they had previously never thought was possible. </p><p>“Um...guys? Is everything alright?” Percy asked, sounding a little spooked as he approached the table. Nico and Thalia quickly laughed as Thalia moved back to her chair. </p><p>“Yeah, we’re fine. Why do you ask?” Thalia smirked. </p><p>“Uh...You were fighting, right? Is everything okay? Did you secretly murder someone or something? What happened?”</p><p>Nico shot Thalia a hopeful look, clearly not wanting to tell Percy at the moment. Thalia sighed, but then just said, “Percy, are you alright? Nico and I are friends. Why are you so confused?” </p><p>Nico stifled a laugh as Percy looked back and forth between the two, unable to decide how to react. Eventually, he seemed to give up and just sat at the table to eat with them anyway. </p><p>Before Thalia left that day to return to the Hunters, she said bye to Percy and hugged Nico again (Percy looked increasingly bewildered), she whispered in his ear: “<em>I’m glad we could talk. Bianca and Estelle are lucky to have you as a brother.</em>”</p><p>Nico had never heard greater praise in his life. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading! I always wanted to see a friendship (or at least a truce) between Thalia and Nico; I feel like they deserved a conversation to get to know each other. I also think that Thalia would definitely try to convince Estelle to join her as a Hunter. </p><p>I hope you enjoyed the story! Please leave kudos and comments!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Annabeth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>When Nico helps take care of Estelle, he and Annabeth have an important discussion.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hi Estelle! Are you excited to see me?” Nico asked as he walked into the Jackson-Blofis home.</p>
<p>“NICO!” Nico laughed and hugged Estelle, who was now learning to speak.</p>
<p>“I see that I am invisible now,” Annabeth smirked, as Nico hastily looked up to her and smiled sheepishly. </p>
<p>“Come on, let’s go to the living room. Estelle’s toys are there anyway,” Annabeth said. “Estelle, honey, let’s go play with the blocks, okay?”</p>
<p>“Play with NICO!” </p>
<p>“Estelle, let’s listen to Annabeth, okay? Why don’t both of us go play with blocks together?” Nico said calmly to her. </p>
<p>“OKAY!” Estelle clutched onto Nico’s leg as he lifted her up and carried her to the living room.</p>
<p>Annabeth shook her head. “She has always liked you the best,” she said with a small smile. “It’s so cute.”</p>
<p>Nico glared at her but continued to fuss over Estelle, tickling her as she laughed. “Where are Sally and Paul and Percy, by the way?”</p>
<p>“Oh, they decided that they should take a weekend off with each other. Percy wanted to bring Estelle too, since she is a part of the family, but they all realized that they should spend some time with each other without the stress of having to take care of a baby, especially considering how… <em>danger-prone</em> Percy is in the mortal world. I called you because I figured I might need someone to help me take care of her. I’m not as good with her as Percy is.”</p>
<p>“Makes sense,” Nico said, “But how come you asked for my help?”</p>
<p>Annabeth gave him a sideways look. “Nico, you are literally the best at taking care of Estelle. Not to mention - don’t deny it - you love doing it. And, I would also like to spend some time with you! How are you doing at camp, by the way?”</p>
<p>Nico, still a little surprised that Annabeth wanted to spend time with him, rather than anyone else, said, “Um, yeah, camp’s going well.”</p>
<p>“How’s Will doing?” </p>
<p>Nico blushed. “He’s doing well too. Much better than that time Percy challenged him to a duel.”</p>
<p>Annabeth laughed. “That was AMAZING to watch! I still don’t know how Percy didn’t realize that Will was hopeless with a sword!” </p>
<p>As Nico and Annabeth continued talking about the incident (in the end, Percy had felt so guilty for nearly traumatizing Will that he profusely apologized to him every time he came to camp), Nico realized that he and Annabeth had a lot more in common than they originally thought. Even though Nico had initially been a little hesitant to speak to Annabeth since he was not completely sure what she thought of him, the two had become closer over the last few months. Nico was glad that she treated him as an equal, even though she was older, more experienced, and definitely more intelligent. </p>
<p>After Estelle went to play with the blocks (only with Nico encouraging her, of course), Nico and Annabeth began talking about other topics - mostly what Annabeth called “Top Seaweed Brain moments”. Every time Nico laughed hysterically (“he seriously thought that they had a Feast for Tuna?”), Estelle laughed as well, even though she didn’t understand why.</p>
<p>"You know, when we first met," Annabeth said, suddenly sounding serious, "I barely had a chance to speak to you before I was kidnapped. Percy told me you were really talkative, though." She smiled kind of sadly. "I wish I could have seen that. It's so sad that being a demigod has made us grow up so quickly."</p>
<p>"Mmm," Nico said, as he high-fived Estelle after she built a small tower with the blocks and gave one of the blocks to him.</p>
<p>"Estelle, honey, can you give me a block too?" Annabeth asked sweetly. </p>
<p>"No!" She laughed. "Nico!" She gave the block to him. </p>
<p>“I also really wish she liked me more,” Annabeth said. “I guess at least I should be happy that she is at least playing with the blocks. I gave her those, along with a speech about the wonders of architecture and what can be created. She did like the pictures.” She sighed. “I guess she doesn’t dislike me, but she likes you and Percy and Thalia so much better.”</p>
<p>"'Stell, why don't you give Annabeth a block, too?” Nico said. “She feels sad that you only gave one to me." </p>
<p>"Anna sad?" She asked Nico. Nico nodded. </p>
<p>"OK Nico! I make good!" She then gave the block to Annabeth. Nico hugged her. </p>
<p>"Good job, Stella! You're the best!"</p>
<p>"Best!" She repeated cutely as she went back to play. </p>
<p>Nico saw Annabeth looking at him with a strange expression on her face as he turned to her. "What?" He asked defensively. </p>
<p>"Nothing," she said. "It's just...nothing."</p>
<p>"Oh, come on." He huffed. "You can't start a sentence like that and then just say 'nothing.'"</p>
<p>"It's just...you're so good with Estelle. She doesn't listen to anyone else nearly as much as you. You're her favorite person." Annabeth smiled again, a little sadly. "I know that you never got to really be a child yourself, and I think it's really sweet that you are trying to help her as much as possible." Nico blushed. </p>
<p>"Can I ask you something?" Annabeth asked suddenly after a few moments of silence. Nico hesitantly nodded. </p>
<p>"Are you good with all children? Or is it just Estelle?" Nico wasn't quite sure how to answer. </p>
<p>"I mean, I don't have too much experience with other kids Estelle's age," Nico began, as Estelle quickly grinned at him after hearing him say her name. "I help train some of the younger students at Camp Half-Blood, but they're usually about nine or ten years old. I'm okay with them, like, everything's fine, but with Estelle it's somehow....different? I guess...." He trailed off, not knowing what to say. </p>
<p>Annabeth carefully examined his face as Nico looked at the block tower that Estelle had built. </p>
<p>"Nico," Annabeth placed her hands on Nico's to force him to look at her. "Do you maybe think that Estelle is Bianca?" </p>
<p>Nico jerked back as his eyes widened as he stared into Annabeth's gray eyes. "What are you talking about? What do you mean? What do you know?" </p>
<p>“Nothing! It’s fine, Nico, calm down. I was just wondering if the thought had crossed your mind.”</p>
<p>Nico frowned. “How did you know?”</p>
<p>Annabeth leaned back against the sofa. “So...you know for sure that it is true?”</p>
<p>He shrugged slightly. “I mean...I haven’t checked it with Hades or anything. I don’t think he would tell me anyway. But I’m pretty confident. Every time I meet her, I can kind of feel it in her soul. It’s a little less strong now, and the silver aura is gone now, but when I first met her it was a lot stronger. How did you guess, anyway?”</p>
<p>“Well, there were several points to consider,” Annabeth said, as if she was answering a teacher’s question. “First, the time between Bianca died and Sally’s birth made it very possible. Also, ever since the day you, Percy, and Thalia went to McDonald’s, Thalia has stopped giving Estelle gifts that relate to the Hunters of Artemis.” Nico sighed in relief that Thalia had followed through with her promise. </p>
<p>“Thalia has never listened to your opinions before about the Hunters,” Annabeth continued. “She refused to tell me why she had brought a regular, mortal gift. Then, when Hazel visited, she even commented on the silver aura and mentioned that she was still tied to the soul of her previous life, but obviously she didn’t know who it was because she didn’t know Bianca. You also act very differently around Estelle - don’t stop, it’s adorable - but I figured that you may have felt that there was something special about her.” Annabeth looked at Nico, who seemed shocked at her analysis. “Of course, that wasn’t exactly proof, which is why I wanted to ask you.”</p>
<p>Nico didn’t know how to respond, so when Estelle called him to play, Nico eagerly joined so that he didn’t have to reply to Annabeth’s deduction. </p>
<p>“Nico, big tower, see!”</p>
<p>“It is a really big tower, Estelle, good job!” Nico responded enthusiastically. </p>
<p>“You like?” </p>
<p>Nico hugged from behind. “I love it!” As Estelle giggled, Nico looked up at Annabeth, who was still smiling. </p>
<p>“Nico, just so you know, even if she is Bianca, it makes sense that you can’t see the silver aura anymore. As she grows, she will probably have fewer similarities to Bianca, if there ever were any.” Annabeth said as Nico walked back to the couch to let Estelle continue playing. </p>
<p>“Yeah, I know,” he said.</p>
<p>“You haven’t told Percy or Sally.” It wasn’t a question, but Nico still shook his head. </p>
<p>“You probably do need to tell him soon,” she said. “He would want to know.”</p>
<p>Nico took a deep breath. “Yeah, I know,” he repeated. “Will and Thalia said the same thing. I just don’t want them to think that I am… trying to force them to be a part of my family. Estelle is part of their family, she isn’t Bianca anymore, and I guess I just need to… let go of the past.”</p>
<p>Annabeth put a hand on Nico’s shoulder and looked directly into Nico’s eyes. “Nico,” she said. “You’re not forcing them to accept you into their family. They already do. You and me,” she pointed between them, “We’re already a part of their family. And yes, Estelle is a different person from Bianca, and she has her own identity. But if being with her reminds you or connects you in any way to Bianca, there is no need for you to let go of that. For now though, if you don’t want me to tell Percy yet, I won’t. This is for you to share.” Before Nico could respond, she pulled him into a hug (Nico found it strange that whenever he told someone about Estelle being Bianca, they hugged him, but he was finally beginning to enjoy some human contact). </p>
<p>After a few moments, Annabeth moved away and then sat on the floor next to Estelle. “Estelle honey, can I help too?”</p>
<p>“No!” When Annabeth turned back to Nico, she genuinely looked upset. </p>
<p>“I know that I can sometimes be intimidating, but I really want her to like me. I try to talk to her a lot, and she does seem interested when I talk about architecture and the pictures of the buildings I designed on Mount Olympus, but sometimes she seems scared of me. I don’t know why,” she said. Nico felt a pang of understanding - he hated it when other people (or even animals) avoided him because he was scary. </p>
<p>He sat down on the floor next to her. “Annabeth, I am generally pretty honest about these things, so don’t think that I’m saying this just to make you feel better. I think that Estelle likes you. Fine, maybe in a different way than me and Percy and Thalia, but I don’t think she’s scared of you or dislikes you. Really.”</p>
<p>Annabeth raised an eyebrow, unimpressed. “Really? What makes you say that?”</p>
<p>Before he could answer her question, Estelle’s block tower suddenly collapsed when she had accidentally pushed it down. She gasped at the loud noise before she burst into tears. </p>
<p>“Estelle, it’s okay. You can build another tower! I can help you make one, you know I really like to build!” Annabeth encouraged, but Estelle just continued to sob. Annabeth looked helplessly at Nico, who walked next to the little girl and hugged her as she cried into his shirt.</p>
<p>“That was a really good tower, Estelle. Why don’t you make another one for me and Annabeth?” He asked. </p>
<p>“No! Tower gone!” She cried. “I want best tower!”</p>
<p>“You can make another best tower,” Nico consoled. “I can help you make a tower too, see.” He began randomly stacking blocks on top of each other. “Do you want to make a tower like this?”</p>
<p>Estelle pointed to the blocks. “Want to make tower like Anna! I make tower and it gone now. Not like Anna tower.” At those words, Nico looked up at Annabeth, who was looking at Estelle in shock. </p>
<p>“Like...me? Estelle, you want to build like me?” She asked softly. </p>
<p>Estelle looked up at Annabeth’s voice and sadly said, “Yes. I make bad tower now. Anna sad?”</p>
<p>Annabeth looked like she was about to cry out of happiness. “No! Estelle, I’m not sad. You made a great tower! I’m so proud of you!” She picked Estelle up, sat down on the couch and put her on her lap. “I love you, Stella. I’m never going to be mad at you.”</p>
<p>Estelle stopped crying just as quickly as she had started and hugged Annabeth back. Nico looked triumphantly at Annabeth with a soft smile at the two of them together. In the back of his mind, he remembered that Bianca had never had a chance to actually interact much with Annabeth, but he felt that they would have liked each other. </p>
<p>Nico silently thanked Hades or whoever had helped him and his friends unite with Bianca through Estelle. When Annabeth and Estelle pulled Nico into a group hug, he was once again reminded that he had found his new family.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I feel like Annabeth and Nico would be really great friends; even when Nico was jealous of her, he found it difficult to actually hate her because she was always so nice to him. She was one of the few people who wasn't actually afraid of him, treated him well despite the fact that he betrayed Percy that one time (knowing that he was just a kid under a lot of pressure who made mistakes), and I feel like they would have a similar sense of humor (especially when it comes to innocently making fun of Percy). Also, even though Annabeth is one of my favorite characters, I feel like she can sometimes be really intense, which could make little kids scared to disappoint her. </p>
<p>Thank you for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Paul</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>When preparing for Estelle's birthday party, Nico and Paul get to know each other a little better.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After so many years of being a demigod and dealing with bad news, when an unexpected Iris Message came from Sally Jackson and Paul Blofis, Nico naturally assumed the worst. </p><p>“What’s wrong?” He asked as he jumped from the bed, with his hand already on his sword. </p><p>“Nico, it’s fine, everyone’s fine!” Sally hastily replied, quickly realizing that it wasn’t a good idea to surprise a demigod. “We just wanted to talk to you!”</p><p>“Oh.” Nico slightly relaxed, still a little confused. Nico had set up a schedule of calling Sally and Paul at least twice a month, and this call had not been planned. “That’s great, but how come you’re calling now?”</p><p>Paul came into view. “Actually, we were wondering if we could ask if you could do a favor for us. If you can’t, that’s fine, I really don’t want to bother you.”</p><p>“Um, what is it?” Nico asked, surprised. He was usually suspicious when someone asked him for a favor, but he knew that Paul and Sally would never ask him to do anything bad. </p><p>“Okay, so I know you’re really busy at camp right now, but Estelle’s birthday is coming up in about a week,” Paul said. “We plan on inviting all of Percy’s friends from camp, of course, as well as some of my family.”</p><p>“We plan on having the party next Saturday,” Sally said. “Do you think you’d be able to come? We would really love to have you.”</p><p>Nico smiled. “Of course, I would love to come! Thanks for inviting me. But, that’s not a favor or anything. I wouldn’t want to miss Estelle’s birthday.”</p><p>Sally laughed. “Yes, I know. You’re a part of the family, though, so you can come to parties anytime. We didn’t call just to invite you, dear.”</p><p>When Nico frowned in confusion, Paul explained, “So the day before the party, that Friday, Sally has to go for a conference with some other writers. I was wondering if you would be available to help me set up for the party.”</p><p>“If you can’t, or if you aren’t interested, that’s perfectly fine,” Sally said quickly. “Please don’t feel obligated. We just thought you would be really good with the organization and everything, and Estelle would be so happy to see you one day early.”</p><p>Nico barely had to think to respond. “I would love to help you set up, Paul. Will Annabeth and Percy be coming, too?”</p><p>“They’ll be coming for the party,” Sally said, “but we actually wanted to ask you first if you would be able to come the day earlier. Percy and Annabeth get so much time with Estelle compared to you, and I know you like spending time with her.”</p><p>Nico felt extremely touched by their kindness. He wasn’t their son (or future daughter-in-law, for that matter), but they had still asked him if he wanted to come first. He wasn’t a back-up or a second choice; they treated him almost like he was another child of theirs. Nico couldn’t even find words to thank them (they seemed to think that <em>he</em> was doing <em>them</em> a favor!). Still, he managed to quickly agree to their offer.</p><p>“Great, so I’ll see you on Friday, then! I’m so excited to spend some more time with you, Nico!” Paul said, and Nico once again was touched by how genuine Paul sounded. </p><p>Friday came incredibly slowly; the more Nico thought about meeting Estelle, the longer the wait seemed to be. When that morning finally arrived, Nico woke up incredibly early (Will was shocked; Nico was one who had to be dragged out of bed at noon) and shadow traveled to the Jackson-Blofis house. </p><p>Almost as soon as he knocked on the door, Paul opened with a wide smile on his face. </p><p>“Nico! It’s so great to see you again!” Paul clapped him on the back. “I think you’re growing taller!”</p><p>Nico laughed. “Thank you very much, but with all due respect, I think you’re wrong on that front.”</p><p>Paul grinned as well, motioning for Nico to come with him to the living room. “Well, either way, you’re looking really great. How’s camp going?”</p><p>“It’s going well. I can finally shadow travel by myself without Will becoming extremely nervous about it, so that’s good.”</p><p>“Well, I’m sure he means the best,” Paul said. “We all want you to stay sa-”</p><p>“NICO!” Estelle screamed when she saw him enter the living room. She was sitting on the carpet with a group of toy trains around her. </p><p>“Hello Stella!” Nico ran to Estelle. “How are you?”</p><p>“GOOD!” </p><p>Chuckling, Nico said, “That’s good. Are you excited for your party?”  Nico picked her up and spun her around as she giggled. Ignoring his question, Estelle tried to pull Nico’s hair that had grown since the last time she had seen him. </p><p>“She doesn’t really understand what we mean by party,” Paul explained. “Although she was very excited when I told her that her friends were coming, especially you.” Nico blushed slightly. He still wasn’t completely used to others talking about how much Estelle liked him. </p><p>When Estelle continued to pull Nico’s hair (not that Nico seemed to mind much), Paul said, “So, when do you want to start setting up for the party? I have to admit, I am quite terrible at this sort of thing, and I don’t want Sally to think I’m completely incompetent…”</p><p>“Um, I don’t exactly have too much experience with this either,” Nico looked down, a little embarrassed. “I guess we should start now, just so that we have as much time as possible.” </p><p>Paul nodded. “Sounds like a plan. So there’s a bunch of things we need to do - we need to get the cake, decorations, things like that.”</p><p>Nico brightened a bit. “I don’t have many ideas for decorations, but I can bake the cake.”</p><p>Paul raised his eyebrows. “You can bake? How did I have no idea about that? I was just going to order one and pick it up from the store.”</p><p>“I must have learned a little when I was growing up in Italy. To be honest, I still don’t completely remember everything from that time. But when Hazel and Reyna were baking a cake for Frank, I found it pretty easy to learn,” Nico said. </p><p>“That’s...Wow,” Paul shrugged when the words didn’t come to him. “Sometimes, for me, being a mortal, it’s so hard to wrap my mind around everything. Especially how you’re from the 1940s. Can I ask what you remember from then?” Then, he hastily added, “Only if you’re okay with it.”</p><p>“Of course, it’s fine,” Nico smiled to show he didn’t care as he carefully placed Estelle back on the carpet. “That was you know, during World War II, so it was a pretty unsafe time in Italy. I remember that my mom was pretty worried, and she was the daughter of a US diplomat, so we moved to the US.”</p><p>“That was really a difficult time. I can hardly imagine what it must have been like,” Paul said. “I’m a bit of a history nerd, being a teacher and all, so I have so many questions. Like...what kind of music did people listen to? What kind of clothes did people wear?” </p><p>Nico laughed. “I remember we used to listen to these Italian operas - should I begin with the cake, by the way? It could take a while.”</p><p>“Can we work on it together? I want to learn from you.”</p><p>“Sure, but please keep in mind, I’ve only done this a few times. If I mess up, we’re going back to your plan of getting the cake from a store,” Nico said. </p><p>Paul didn’t mind; instead, he still seemed fascinated by the very idea that Nico could bake. As Nico brought out the ingredients (Sally’s kitchen was full of baking ingredients, most likely because she made her delicious blue cookies every time anyone visited the house), he continued to talk to Paul about what he remembered from living in Italy. </p><p>While Nico had previously spent time with Paul, they had never talked just by themselves - they were always with Percy, Annabeth, or Sally. He found that he quite enjoyed talking to Paul - Paul was very interested about Nico’s life, but didn’t ask invasive questions that Nico didn’t want to answer. Nico also found out about Paul’s life - about his siblings, his life as a teacher (and some of his worst students that almost made Percy seem like an angel). After putting the cake in the oven, they began working on the decorations together as well. </p><p>After several hours, the two sat in the living room (even though they were doing hard work, it felt like no time at all to Nico. He had had fun, decorating and baking and talking), while Estelle woke up from the nap she had been taking on the couch. </p><p>“Nico!” She exclaimed as she sat between Paul and Nico. Paul ruffled her hair. </p><p>“Nico set up a great party for you tomorrow. He baked a cake, the decorations are great, and all of your friends will be coming to give you gifts!” Paul said. Nico then remembered something.</p><p>“Actually, Estelle, I got you a gift for your birthday, too. I know it’s tomorrow, but can I give it to you today, before everyone comes?” Nico asked, turning to Paul as well to make sure that it was okay. Paul nodded, seeming intrigued by why Nico would want to give his gift in private. </p><p>“Yay!” Estelle said happily. </p><p>Nico slowly took out a small wrapped gift from his jacket pocket and handed it to Estelle. “Do you want to tear the wrapping paper and see what’s inside?”</p><p>“OK!” As Estelle tore the paper (with a little bit of Paul’s help), she found a little green beanie inside.</p><p>“It so pwetty!” She gasped. She took it out of the wrapping and held it tightly. “So soft.”</p><p>“Do you want to wear it?” Nico whispered. When she nodded, he helped her put the hat on her head. </p><p>“It looks amazing, Nico,” Paul said. “You look great, Estelle! Why don’t you say ‘thank you’ to Nico?”</p><p>“Thank Nico!” She said and hugged him. Before he could say anything else, Nico and Paul heard the alarm that they had set to take the cake out of the oven.</p><p>“I’m not sure how it will turn out,” Nico warned as they went to the kitchen. “I’m sorry if it doesn’t turn out well.”</p><p>“It’s fine, Nico,” Paul assured. “I think it’s going to be great, but even if it isn’t, I had a fantastic time working on it with you.”</p><p>When Nico took the cake out of the oven (he had finally convinced Estelle to keep playing with her toys in the living room; he wanted the cake to be a surprise even if she didn’t really understand what was happening), he was relieved that it <em>looked</em> like a cake. </p><p>“Wow, that looks amazing, Nico!” Paul said as Nico gently placed the cake on the table. “That’s… wow. I’m really impressed.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Nico said. “I just want to put some of that blue icing on now. It shouldn’t take too much time.”</p><p>“Sounds like a plan,” Paul said, as Nico took out the icing. </p><p>After a few moments of silence, Paul said, “Hey, that was a nice gift you gave Estelle. How come you chose it for her? I’m just wondering because it seemed very important to you.”</p><p>Nico put the tube of icing down and sighed. “Uh, yeah. My older sister, Bianca, used to wear a hat just like that,” he said. </p><p>“Oh.” Paul said. “Percy told me about her. I’m sorry.”</p><p>“Thanks.” </p><p>“Thank you for giving it to Estelle, too. You didn’t have to get anything, she’s just happy when you visit.”</p><p>“No, I wanted to,” Nico said. “It feels...right for her to have something that Bianca liked. I mean, it’s not the exact same hat, of course, but I think Bianca would have wanted it like this.”</p><p>Paul smiled. “Well, I think it’s very nice of you to give it to Estelle. Thank you. I’m really sorry about your sister, by the way. If you ever want to talk about it…” He trailed off, unsure whether Nico would feel upset. </p><p>Nico was silent, as he had already begun icing the cake. Paul scolded himself silently: <em>Who was he to talk to Nico this way? They were having such a nice time. Why did he have to ruin it?</em></p><p>Nico suddenly interrupted Paul’s thoughts. “Paul, can I tell you something kind of… strange? I’m not sure if you would believe it, or be happy to hear it…”</p><p>Paul laughed. “Nico, I am a mortal who suddenly learned that the Greek Gods are real and that my stepson is a demigod. I think I’m well prepared for anything strange you would tell me.” Then he added, “You can tell me anything, Nico.”</p><p>Taking a deep breath (and staring at the floor in order to avoid Paul’s eyes), Nico said, “Okay, so, I just thought that maybe I should tell you that I think that Estelle is my sister, Bianca, reborn.”</p><p>Paul blinked, unsure how to respond. </p><p>“Um, yeah, so ever since I first met her, I kind of have had this feeling that it’s her? It’s hard to explain. It’s barely there now, Annabeth says that’s normal. Oh yeah, I told my friend Will at camp, and Thalia, and Annabeth, and I really was going to tell you and Sally and Percy but I wasn’t sure if you would be upset. I mean she <em>is</em> your daughter, and yes, I know that she is a completely new person and she will have a different personality from Bianca and it’s just the <em>soul</em>, and I don’t want you to think that I’m just trying too hard to be a part of your family, because you’ve been so kind already, but it just came out… Maybe I shouldn’t have told you. It doesn’t really matter anyway, does it? Are you upset?” Nico looked up at Paul’s face, which was completely blank. “Oh Gods, you’re upset, I’m so sorry. Um, maybe I’m wrong? But I don’t want to lie to you, so, I just want you to know that I don’t think I’m wrong? Hazel seemed to sense it too. I’m so sorry-”</p><p>“Nico.” Paul interrupted Nico’s ramble. “I’ll admit, I’m pretty….surprised? To be honest, I didn’t even know such a thing was possible. But I’m definitely not upset. Why would you think that?”</p><p>Nico stared at him. “Uh...I thought you and Sally may finally want some normalcy in your lives. Especially you, I mean, you were suddenly just introduced to all this demigod stuff, and I know how crazy that felt….”</p><p>Paul placed a hand on Nico’s shoulder. “Nico, when I learned about the Gods and demigods, I didn’t expect normalcy. And honestly, I don’t even want it. Why would I give up knowing Percy and Annabeth and you and this amazing world? To think that Estelle shares that connection with all of you being Bianca, something that I don’t have, is great.” Paul thought for a second. “You said that you told this to Annabeth. Does Percy know? Or Sally?”</p><p>“No,” Nico said. “I was going to say something earlier, but it was just so difficult. I could never find the right time.”</p><p>Paul nodded thoughtfully. “That makes sense to me. I’m honored that you told me, Nico. I’m probably going to think about this a while though, since it is a strange coincidence!”</p><p>“Just to be clear,” Nico said, “I love Estelle for who she is. Not because she is Bianca or anything. Actually, she’s not Bianca exactly; the soul is the same, but she’s still a different person. It’s, like you said, a coincidence. But I didn’t give Estelle that hat because I want her to be like Bianca.”</p><p>“I understand,” Paul replied. “Would you mind if I told Sally, though? It would feel strange to keep such a secret from her. But, if you really don’t want me to, I won’t tell.”</p><p>Nico’s eyes widened slightly before he responded. “Um, sure, you can tell her. That’s fine.”</p><p>“You’re sure?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>Smiling, Paul said, “Okay, thanks. I’ll probably tell her tonight, when Sally gets back from the conference. I do think you should be the one to tell Percy, though. You have a whole history together, and he actually knew your sister, so I think it would be best coming from you.”</p><p>“Okay,” Nico said, although he suddenly felt nervous again. “I’ll tell him...soon.”</p><p>“Great!” Paul said. “If you really don’t want to, I’ll tell him, though. Thank you so much for telling me this and... trusting me, Nico.” With that, Paul gave Nico a brief hug (Nico was still slightly surprised despite having received a hug every time he told someone about Estelle).</p><p>Paul and Nico continued working on the cake (after it was covered in blue icing, it looked extremely professional, and Paul was seriously impressed), the two continued preparing for the party. Telling Paul had somewhat made Nico feel like a giant weight had lifted from his chest - he knew he had to tell Estelle’s family, and he was happy that Paul finally knew. Paul was almost like another (more <em>normal</em>) father to him now, and he was happy that Paul was the one to be Bianca’s new biological dad as well.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I feel like Paul, being a teacher, would be especially interested in Nico's past, and he seems like a good guy who Nico could trust. In fact, I think that Paul took all of the information about demigods really well, considering he is just a mortal, and he seems to have developed a really good relationship with Percy (and probably Annabeth as well). </p><p>Thank you for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Sally</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After a surprise visit from Hades, Nico has a meaningful conversation with Sally Jackson.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the discussion with Paul, Nico went up to the guest bedroom to stay the night. Before he opened the door, his demigod instincts told him that someone was inside. Holding his Stygian Iron sword, he cautiously opened the door and walked into the room. </p>
<p>“Who’s there?” He said, turning around the room frantically. </p>
<p>“Nico, calm down. Spending time with Apollo’s offspring has made you unnecessarily dramatic.” Recognizing the voice, Nico groaned and put the sword down. </p>
<p>“Hello, Father. To what do I owe this pleasure?” He asked sarcastically as he closed the door.</p>
<p>Hades smirked. “You don’t look too happy to see me. I thought you would be a little more pleased, considering the gift you have been telling everyone about.”</p>
<p>Frowning in confusion, Nico said, “What? What are you talking about? Also, how are you here? Why are you here?”</p>
<p>“You always want so many answers,” Hades said, but he didn’t seem too upset. “I am here because I want to be here and because I am powerful enough to be here.”</p>
<p>Nico rolled his eyes. “Okay, great. Is there something you wanted to tell me?”</p>
<p>“Nico.” Hades looked at his son intensely, and Nico briefly wondered whether he had done something to offend Hades in the past few days. “Do you really not know what I am talking about? You seem to be telling so many people already.”</p>
<p>“What are you talking about?” Nico repeated. “I haven’t talked about you to anyone recently, except….<em>Oh</em>.” Nico suddenly understood. “Um, yeah, about that. About...Bianca being Estelle. Um, is it true?”</p>
<p>Hades chuckled (Nico still found it surprising when he did this). “<em>Finally</em>. And I believe you already know the answer to that. You are correct; unfortunately, I was unable to find a more suitable home for my daughter than the one Percy Jackson grew up in.” Hades sat down on the bed, waiting for Nico to respond.</p>
<p>“Why?” Nico asked, amazed that Hades had given him a straight answer. Then, he quickly said, “Uh, not that I don’t appreciate it. I am really glad that I still, in a way, get to spend time with her. I’m just wondering.”</p>
<p>Hades sighed. “As my daughter, Bianca made me some requests after her death,” he said, his eyes concentrated on the carpet. “She asked me if I could make sure that you are safe, happy, and that you finally accept her death.”</p>
<p>When Nico’s eyes widened, Hades continued. “While there was no way for me to promise her the first two requests, I tried to help you accept her death in any way that I could. I would have let you speak to her in Elysium, and I was not the one who prevented you from speaking to her ghost. When she decided to be reborn, the best thing that I could do was make sure you could still spend time with her. As I have told you earlier, I do want you to be...happy.”</p>
<p>Nico was completely speechless. After a few moments of silence, Hades continued, “In most circumstances, you would never even be able to recognize her soul, but I permitted it in this case.”</p>
<p>“Thank you,” Nico finally said. “Thank you so much. I- I really appreciate it.” </p>
<p>Hades raised an eyebrow. “Yes, I’m sure you do. It’s time you showed some gratitude, instead of telling the whole world this knowledge!”</p>
<p>Nico looked down. “I didn’t realize that you didn’t want me to tell anyone. And, I also only told, like, four people. And I really think they need to know, especially Percy, who I haven’t told yet.”</p>
<p>Hades just waved him off. “No, I understand your reasons, child. I just don’t know why you would tell them without confirming with <em>me</em> first! After all, you must have wanted to be sure.”</p>
<p>“Kind of,” Nico said, relieved that Hades was not upset that he had told others. “I guess it would have been good to be sure. Honestly, I didn’t think that you would tell me.”</p>
<p>Hades glared at him. “Have I ever not told you something wanted?”</p>
<p>“Um, yeah,” Nico said. “Are you forgetting- Actually, never mind. I can’t tell if you’re joking.”</p>
<p>“And with that lovely sentiment that you seem to always find the need to tell me,” Hades said with a small smile, “I must make my departure. It was nice catching up with you, Nico. I do not want to have to see my daughter in my domain anytime soon. Make sure you take care of her.”</p>
<p>“I will,” Nico said, as Hades disappeared.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Nico was slightly wary when he walked into the kitchen the next day when he saw Sally Jackson making pancakes. He knew that Paul had probably already told Sally as soon as she arrived home, and he wasn’t sure what she would be thinking. He knew that she was too kind to actually say anything negative to Nico, but he didn’t want her to feel obliged to be nice to him if she was upset. Before he could say anything, Sally looked up at him with the brightest smile. </p>
<p>“Good morning, Nico! Want some pancakes?”</p>
<p>“Um, yes, thank you Sally. Thanks,” he stuttered as she placed two pancakes (blue, of course) onto his plate. </p>
<p>“Want some syrup?” She offered, and Nico nodded, still a little nervous. Sally passed the syrup and sat at the opposite end of the table. </p>
<p>“Is something wrong, Nico?” She asked kindly, when Nico had dropped his fork for the second time when he saw Sally looking at him. Her face looked completely genuine; but Nico could no longer pretend that there wasn’t an important discussion they had to have. </p>
<p>“Um, everything’s fine. The pancakes are really good,” he said. “I was just, uh, wondering….did Paul tell you? About…” He trailed off. </p>
<p>Sally smiled again. “Yes, he told me about how you believe that Estelle is Bianca. If you are right, I am truly honored that Lord Hades would trust me with his daughter.”</p>
<p>Nico’s eyes widened in surprise. “You’re not….upset?”</p>
<p>“Why would I be upset, Nico?” Sally asked, sounding truly confused. “From what I heard, Bianca was not only a great hero who saved my son’s life, but also a wonderful, caring sister. Percy told me that you tried to bring her back to life, but couldn’t since she was reborn, so I’m so happy that you now know that she is safe.”</p>
<p>Nico was almost speechless. “Um, thanks. Yeah, I… Bianca and I were really close. For a while, we only had each other, and she took such good care of me. I know it may sound like wishful thinking, and I know you and Paul have accepted me and I’m so sorry if I’m trying to add myself to your family like this, but I know that Estelle is a different person now, and I just want you to know that I love her for who she is, not because I think she’s Bianca. Well, actually now I guess I <em>know</em> she is Bianca, so-”</p>
<p>“Nico.” Sally calmly placed her hand on Nico’s to interrupt his rambling. “I know you care about Estelle. I’m so glad you told Paul about this and are talking to me about it. We trust you, Nico. You are a part of our family already in so many ways. You baked Estelle’s cake, you visit whenever you leave Camp Half-Blood, you’ve saved Percy’s life - and even if you hadn’t done any of those things you would be a part of our family. Really.” Nico looked up at Sally’s eyes, seeing only genuine kindness. </p>
<p>“Thank you,” Nico mumbled, a little embarrassed. He didn’t know what to tell Sally - she had already been so nice to him, she was okay with Estelle being his sister - how would he even respond to something like that?</p>
<p>Sally seemed to read his mind. “Nico, there’s really nothing you need to do for us. You’ve already done so much. Right now, the important thing is, how are you doing?”</p>
<p>“I’m doing fine,” Nico said. </p>
<p>She raised an eyebrow. “Okay, but how do you feel about this whole situation? Being with Bianca again, but not really?” Sally noticed Nico’s hesitation. “Nico, it’s okay to talk about this. For me, Estelle is just my daughter - I didn’t even know Bianca. But what are you feeling?”</p>
<p>Nico sighed. “I guess… I’m happy that she was reborn to you and Paul. You guys are the best family anyone could ever ask for. And… I just miss Bianca so much.” He could feel tears in his eyes, talking about Bianca’s death still made him upset even after so many years. Sally pulled her chair from the opposite side of the table to sit next to him. “She was, like, my whole life. Nothing mattered as long as she was okay. We had already lost our parents and our memories, we were even in the wrong time period and weird things always happened around us, and I was this annoying little kid, but Bianca took care of me. She was just two years older than me, just twelve years old,” Nico had never really talked about Bianca this way, he mostly avoided the subject, but Sally’s motherly presence was comforting.</p>
<p>“And when she left me for the Hunters, I felt betrayed,” Nico said. “I didn’t know if it was my fault - which, it probably was - because I was the reason why she couldn’t be a twelve-year-old kid.” Nico stopped to wipe his eyes with his sleeve, and Sally pulled him into a sideways hug, so he could keep talking. </p>
<p>“When she died, I could feel it. I could feel it in my nightmares, and I was too scared to tell anyone about them, and I found it so hard to accept, even later. I was nothing without her. I had no one.”</p>
<p>Sally sensed that Nico was done talking, and she could feel the emotion in his voice even though he wasn’t crying. “Nico, your sister sounds like an amazing person. Maybe because I care about you, I’m going to say she shouldn’t have joined the Hunters, but her decision was not your fault. Honestly, I’m a little disappointed that the Hunters tried to recruit her at such a young age.” Sally’s words sounded like a much nicer version of what Nico regularly said to Thalia. “Of course you miss her, and I want you to know that that is completely normal, okay?” Nico nodded. “You’ve been through so much, and I want you to know that if you ever want to talk to me about <em>anything</em>, please do.”</p>
<p>“Okay,” Nico said, and he meant it. He finally composed himself a little and looked at her again. “Thank you for listening.”</p>
<p>“Of course, dear,” Sally said. “I may not have the same demigod experiences as you do, but you can talk to me about anything. Percy has told me a whole lot of stories, and even if I think he is a little reckless (and I tell him so), I think it has helped him. Even for simple things, like helping him buy a gift for Annabeth.”</p>
<p>Nico chuckled. “Percy <em>does</em> struggle at gift giving. When I was sick in the infirmary last year, he gave me a rock that looked like a zombie and said it reminded him of me.”</p>
<p>Sally frowned a little. “Well… I guess it was from the heart? Anyway, you can talk to me about anything.” Feeling the need to lighten the mood a bit, she added, “If you want, you can even talk to me about, hypothetically, your love life. I think I remember Percy mentioning a son of Ap-”</p>
<p>“Uh, no, that’s not-” Nico cut her off, blushing, while Sally laughed. </p>
<p>“I’m just teasing you, dear. Anyway, let’s finish breakfast for now and then get ready for Estelle’s party. Lovely decorations by the way. I haven’t seen the cake yet though, Paul wants it to be a surprise.”</p>
<p>“Thank you,” Nico said. “I’m really excited for the party. I think it’s going to be a lot of fun.”</p>
<p>Sally raised an eyebrow. “Well, you will have to help out a bit, too. As Estelle’s brother, you’re going to be helping Percy make sure this party is under control!” </p>
<p>As she quickly turned away, Nico found himself silently mouthing the word “<em>brother</em>” - even though he had always considered himself as Estelle’s brother, it was truly comforting to hear that from Sally Jackson herself. All that was left for him to do now was to find some way to tell Percy. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sally Jackson is one of the sweetest people in the world. I still remember how in the Lightning Thief, Percy says that she experienced so many hardships - her parents died, she had to live with her uncle and take care of him when he got sick, she was never able to go to college even after saving money - but she still never complains. I think she would be one of the best people for Nico to talk to about everything he's been through. Nico and Sally getting to know each other is another thing I really would have liked to see in the books (but I guess there was probably never a good time for it).</p>
<p>Thank you for reading! Please leave kudos and comments!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Percy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay, I am SO SORRY I have not updated in such a long time. I already had most of this chapter written, and I had updated all of the other chapters daily, but suddenly a bunch of things happened all at once, and I couldn't catch a break. I'm happy that I finally completed this story, though!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few days after Estelle’s birthday party, Sally and Paul had decided that it would be nice to have dinner out one day at some fancy restaurant. Considering that Nico hadn’t had the opportunity to visit these restaurants (and had no one to go with), they were insistent that he join them, along with Percy and Estelle. Annabeth was visiting her father and stepmother, but before she left, she strongly hinted to Nico that this would be a great opportunity to talk to Percy about what he knew about Estelle.</p><p>Usually, Nico would have been ecstatic at the prospect of being invited (and genuinely wanted) at such a great family meeting, but he was immediately nervous at the idea of having two Big Three children outside of the safety of Camp Half-Blood with mortals. It seemed way too risky to put Paul and Sally in such danger (and, of course, Estelle).</p><p>When Nico brought his concerns up to Percy, Percy had quickly moved Nico away from the living and into the hallway so that they could speak in private.</p><p>“Nico, I get what you’re saying,” he had whispered. “But I really want Mom and Paul to have a normal life. And if that means that we should go for a family dinner, I really don’t want to upset them.”</p><p>“Okay, yeah, but don’t you think it’ll be way too dangerous? By ourselves, we attract too much attention from monsters. With both of us, it’ll be even worse.”</p><p>Percy had sighed. “Yes, I know it’s dangerous. I’ll be bringing Riptide and you should bring your sword too. But I’m tired of having to live in fear of monsters all the time. Besides, when the two of us were out with Thalia, nothing happened. Maybe the monsters are scared of us now!”</p><p>Groaning, Nico had said, “That’s what I call optimistic thinking. We weren’t out with Thalia for more than an hour. But fine, I guess I understand what you were saying.”</p><p>The evening had begun normally. The five of them had gone to a Chinese restaurant not far from the house, and all of them were looking forward to it. Even though Nico had been to China (due to accidental shadow travel), he hadn’t truly been able to appreciate the food. For the first few minutes, he had stared at the menu, amazed at the vast selection. </p><p>The waitress soon arrived at the table. “Hello everyone! My name is Michelle, and I will be your waitress for today. I hope you are doing well. Have you decided on your orders?”</p><p>Once their food arrived, the group began to eat (Estelle had initially made a fuss at eating a new food, but when Sally moved her to sit next to Nico, she didn’t seem to mind anymore). Throughout the entire meal, she held one of Nico’s hands, which made her feel safe in such an unfamiliar place.</p><p>Nico should have known, though: whenever something so good was happening, something bad would happen immediately after.</p><p>As the group began talking and laughing (mostly at Percy’s expense, but he didn’t seem to mind too much), a tall man with a laptop bag on his shoulder walked up to their table. </p><p>“Hello, Sirs, Miss. My name is Brad; I am the manager of the restaurant. How have you been enjoying the food today?”</p><p>“It’s amazing,” Sally had answered honestly, while the rest of them nodded.</p><p>“That’s very kind of you,” Brad said. “Would any of you be willing to fill out a survey? Perhaps to two young gentlemen here?”</p><p>Nico and Percy looked at each other in panic. Even though taking a survey may be normal, neither of them wished to be separated from the rest of the family.</p><p>“Um, could we maybe take the survey after we eat?” Nico suggested.</p><p>The man glared at them. “I would very much prefer if you took it now.”</p><p>Percy immediately took out Riptide and held it on the table (while it was still in the form of a pen). Someone getting so upset for not immediately taking a survey was somehow… not normal. </p><p>“We will, don’t worry,” Sally tried to smile. </p><p>“Yes, please ask the two boys to do that,” the man said. “Although I will once again ask the boys to come now, if you don’t mind.”</p><p>“Actually, we do mind,” Percy stood up. “And maybe we won’t take your stupid survey!” </p><p>The man casually unzipped the laptop bag and casually took out a bow and arrow. “That would be very unwise, son of the Sea God,” he said.</p><p>Nico and Percy instantly drew their swords. “Mom, Paul, take Estelle and Run!” Percy yelled as they scrambled. Even the mortals seemed to sense that something was wrong and were looking at them (although who knew what they saw with the Mist?).</p><p>Before they could even come close to the door, the man (Brad? He really didn’t look like a Brad) pointed the arrow at little Estelle. “Don’t even think about taking another step, Sons of Poseidon, Hades. Or your precious family will all die. Just like mine.”</p><p>“Who are you?” Percy asked, giving Nico an intense look. Nico knew that Percy was wondering if he could shadow travel them out, but unfortunately, he wasn’t close enough to Paul, Sally, and Estelle to take them with him.</p><p>“Ah, wouldn’t you like to know? Let me give you a little hint. You know my father, who was severely punished by the Gods for no fault of his.”</p><p>“Okay, to be fair, a lot of the monsters I’ve met seem to say the same thing,” Percy said, and Nico agreed.</p><p>“You seem human,” Nico said. “Can’t you just tell us your name? I feel like Brad is short for something.”</p><p>The man sneered. “Yes, very astute observation, son of Hades. You’re father punished my father for eternity. I have created this restaurant to provide what is the one thing my father can not have - food.”</p><p>Percy and Nico looked at each other in surprise, instantly knowing who this man’s father was. “Tantalus.” Percy said.</p><p>Nico frowned. “Punished for nothing? Didn’t he bake his son into a pie and serve it to the Gods? If he’s your dad, didn’t he kill you in that pie? Why are you supporting him?”</p><p>“So many questions, I see,” the man said before harshly yelling, “I wouldn’t move one more step if I was you, woman!” Nico saw that his glare was directed to Sally Jackson, who was slowly inching towards Nico and Percy.</p><p>"Anyway, my little friend, Dad only baked one of his sons, Pelops, into the pie. And Pelops totally deserved it. He was so annoying and always thought he was better than all of us. He wanted to be King. It was a good thing my father didn’t allow that!” He laughed. “Do you remember my father, Jackson?”</p><p>Percy cringed. “Yeah, he was at Camp Half-Blood the year before you came, Nico. Terrible guy. He really liked Clarisse for some reason and hated me and Annabeth. Funnily enough, Mr. D was the one who dismissed him back to the Underworld.”</p><p>“Yes, and my poor old father still couldn’t eat a thing!” The man yelled. “And I, Broteas, must avenge him! Why do you, the son of Hades - my father’s punished, and you, son of Poseidon - one born breaking an oath - get to eat while my father can not?” Broteas glared at Nico, who could feel Percy frowning at him as well.</p><p>“Okay, but you’re really old now, dude,” Percy said. “Why are you still hung up about what happened to your dad? What happened to you?”</p><p>“Me?” Broteas asked. “I will not go into specifics, but the Gods despised me as well. They were particularly displeased with my skills as a Hunter, and I was punished for no fault of mine. They were already prejudiced against me due what had happened with my father!” </p><p>Nico frowned. “Um, Broteas? Aren’t you a little worried about attacking the sons of Hades and Poseidon? Like, my dad controls death, and Percy can control water! What do you want from us?”</p><p>“Ha!” The man laughed, his arrow still directed towards the family. “Your father can do what he wants, di Angelo. As for water, well, that’s pretty much exactly what does not worry me. And what do I want from you? Well, this nice little discussion comes to a close then. I would like to capture all of you - including your little mortal family there, Jackson, they are very good for leverage.” Broteas then looked at the family and motioned for them to come closer. Not having any choice, Sally (who was covering Estelle’s eyes) and Paul walked over to stand between Nico and Percy. Percy held onto Estelle’s hand as well to comfort her as she trembled, knowing that something was wrong.</p><p>Broteas laughed evilly. “Now, you are especially important, Son of Hades. I have heard many stories of how your father listens to what you say. Once I capture you, I will make sure you convince your father to free my father from his punishment.” Broteas looked up at the ceiling for a second, imagining this situation. In that instant, Nico grabbed Sally Jackson’s hand, who was holding onto Paul’s and Estelle’s, and shadow traveled back to the house.</p><p>When they arrived, Nico instantly felt dizzy and nearly collapsed. He could hear Sally and Paul coughing near him, so he croaked, “Is everyone okay?”</p><p>Sally seemed to recover first and ran to the boy. “Nico, dear, we are fine, but I don’t think you’re okay. Lie down here, okay. Percy told me that you can get really exhausted from shadow traveling.”</p><p>“Um, I’ll be okay,” he said. “Just...taking three people with me is hard. That’s why I had to leave Percy. I hope he can defend himself.”</p><p>Paul and Sally looked at each other in alarm. Seeing this, Nico said, “He’s really good at fighting, I’m sure he’ll be able to fight Broteas.”</p><p>Sally opened her purse, which had a small square of Ambrosia. “Here, eat this dear, I always carry this around with me just in case. I’m sure Percy can handle himself, it’s just….” she faltered. “Did you say three people with you?”</p><p>“Mmm,” Nico mumbled. “You, Paul, and Estelle.”</p><p>Paul frantically came closer to the boy. “Uh, Nico, I hate to alarm you, but Estelle isn’t here.”</p><p>Nico sat up instantly, but felt dizzy at the sudden motion. “What? I thought Sally was holding both of you?”</p><p>Sally bit her lip. “Percy was holding Estelle’s hand, not me,” she said. “I’m sorry, I should have realized that you would have thought I was still holding her.”</p><p>Nico could hardly think clearly, feeling way too tired transporting, even though it was just a short distance. He realized that once again, he was unable to protect his sister, who happened to be with Percy Jackson.</p><p>“I’ve got to go back.” He said, trying to stand, and Paul caught him before he collapsed.</p><p>“No, you can’t do that, Nico,” Sally said. “I’m sure Percy can take care of her.”</p><p>“Broteas will use her as bait for Percy!” Nico said. “I need to go back.”</p><p>Paul held Nico to keep him steady. “Nico, don’t you think you’re a bit too tired right now…?”</p><p>Nico shook his head. “No, I can do this. It should be just a short trip,” he said, only slightly unconvinced. “I have to go, Paul, even if it’s risky.”</p><p>Before Paul could protest again, Sally said, “Okay, Nico. Fine. Here, have a little bit more Ambrosia, gain a little strength, and then go. If you need to.” </p><p>Nico had the Ambrosia squares, and in just a few minutes, prepared to go back to the restaurant. He had to make sure that he was there to protect his sister this time.</p><p>After a small prayer to Hades, Nico shadow traveled back to the restaurant with his sword in his hand (in the back of his mind, he could practically hear Will telling him about how unsafe this was). Nico appeared directly behind Broteas, whose arrow was pointed at little Estelle, and Nico took his sword and stabbed Broteas in the back.</p><p>The man yelled in agony as he crumbled to the ground. Nico saw that Percy had been on the other side, with his sword almost at Broteas’ throat. When Nico fell, Percy grabbed his arm, while Nico became unconscious.</p><p>When he woke up, he was still in the restaurant, and Estelle’s eyes were right in front of him.</p><p>“AHH!” He yelled, and Estelle jumped back a little but just giggled. He was on the floor in the restaurant, with Percy right beside him.</p><p>“Nico okay? Nico still sick?” The little girl asked.</p><p>Nico tried to sit, but Percy stopped him. “Yes, Estelle, I’m feeling better now. Are you okay? Percy, what happened?”</p><p>“Nico, she’s fine, we’re fine,” Percy said. “You’re exhausted and you scared me for a second when you collapsed. Seriously, don’t try to get up now.”</p><p>“How long have I been out?”</p><p>“Don’t worry, just about fifteen minutes. You know, I was about to kill that guy. You didn’t have to risk your life to save us.”</p><p>Nico glared at him. “Jackson, I couldn’t just leave Estelle here. Or you, I guess. I made a mistake. I thought that Sally was holding Estelle and Paul, and when we arrived at the house I realized that she wasn’t there and I panicked and-”</p><p>“Nico! We’re all fine now. Thank you for coming and helping us. I just don’t want you unnecessarily putting yourself at risk. You know that Will thinks you could still disappear into the shadows!”</p><p>“Well what was I supposed to do? Not protect her and let her die again without me there to help her?”</p><p>Nico realized his mistake just as the words slipped from his mouth. He hoped that Percy wouldn’t notice what he said, but no such luck.</p><p>“Again? What do you mean, die again?” Percy frowned. </p><p>Nico opened his mouth, but began stuttering. “Um...I don’t mean again necessarily, I mean obviously she didn’t die. I mean she didn’t, but….Annabeth told me I should tell you earlier, she said it would slip-” </p><p>“Nico. What are you talking about?” Percy interrupted, his face clearly displaying his confusion. “And what does Annabeth have to do with this?”</p><p>Nico took a deep breath and pushed back his wish to completely deny anything. “Okay, so...this may be a little surprising, but here it goes.” He took a deep breath and made sure that Estelle wasn’t listening (she was playing with the young waitress Nico had paid earlier, and they were only a few feet away). “When I first met Estelle, you know how I felt like she was my sister? We were immediately pretty close?” Percy nodded.</p><p>“Yeah, so turns out she is my sister.” Percy frowned.</p><p>“Well, of course. I mean, I know technically we’re cousins and she’s my sister, you know, biologically-”</p><p>“Percy.” Nico stopped him. “No, you know how Bianca chose to be reborn? And Estelle was born soon after that? So….yeah. Hades confirmed it, by the way.”</p><p>Percy’s eyes widened comically. “You mean-”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“So Estelle is….”</p><p>“Right.” </p><p>“And Hades confirmed…”</p><p>“Yup.”</p><p>Percy still looked confused. “Umm...I know she’s just a baby, but she doesn’t really look like Bianca?”</p><p>Nico shrugged. “It doesn’t really matter. People can look completely different each time they are reborn.”</p><p>Percy stayed silent for a few minutes, and Nico started to get a little worried. “Percy, I get it if you’re a little bit upset about it. But, just so you know, she is completely your sister. She pretty much has no connection Bianca, other than, well, the soul. But she won’t be exactly like her. It just seemed kind of important to me since I know that she's okay now, and you know how I was never able to get her back…” Nico trailed off as he noticed Percy carefully watching Estelle interacting with the waitress.</p><p>After a few moments of silence, Percy finally responded. “Who else knows?”</p><p>Nico sighed and said. “Umm, Will. And Thalia. And Annabeth-” When Percy looked over in shock, Nico said, “She said that it was better if I told you. And she had kind of figured it out but when I told her I didn’t have any confirmation. And, um, Paul and Sally know.”</p><p>“So I was the last to know?”</p><p>“Are you mad? Please don’t be upset. I didn’t ask Hades to do this. He just said that he wanted his daughter to be in the best home possible, and so….yeah. He couldn’t pick better people than Sally and Paul. And I knew I had to tell you, but I was kind of unsure how you would react. I just was getting along with Paul so well and I felt like I had to tell him, and he told Sally, but that was only a few days ago! And I wanted to tell you myself, but it wasn’t the right time.”</p><p>Percy slid his hand down his face and then looked directly at Nico. “Of course I’m not upset. I’m just surprised. I still feel guilty about what happened to Bianca, and breaking my promise to you. I still think about what I may have been able to do instead to protect her.” He leaned back a little. “I guess….I’m happy she’s safe now. It’s almost like...I’m getting another chance to protect her. You’re right, by the way,” he chuckled, but Nico could almost see the tears in his eyes. “There’s no one better than my mom to take care of her, especially with Paul.”</p><p>“Just so you know, I don’t think we should treat her any differently because of this. She’s still her own person. It just kind of brings...closure, to me at least.”</p><p>“Yeah, no, I get it,” Percy said. “It somehow...brings closure to me, too. I know you blamed me for her death, and I know we kind of got over that, but still. It’s good to know that she’s….here.” Nico nodded in agreement.</p><p>After a few more moments, when Nico tried to sit up, Percy suddenly placed his hands on Nico’s shoulders. “Wait! Is that why you said again, like you couldn’t let her die again?”</p><p>“Um, yeah?”</p><p>Then Percy put his head in his hands. “So...you didn’t trust me to take care of her because of what happened to Bianca?”</p><p>Nico’s eyes widened and his words, and he had had no idea how to respond. “Um, well you’re powerful, so that’s cool. I mean, protection-wise. For Estelle. But, um. It’s not that I don’t trust you. I just, would, like, feel strange if....I mean, it’s hard for me when it feels the same as last time? Almost like there’s nothing I can do about it?”</p><p>Percy laughed. “I’m just messing with you. I get what you mean, definitely. Don’t want to tempt the fates and things like that.” When Nico nodded in agreement, Percy looked a bit more serious. “I understand. But keep in mind, I can’t call you immediately when anything happens. Like, today, if you weren’t here, I would do what I can and I will take care of her. And when she grows up, we can teach her how to fight. We’ll figure things out. But like I told you earlier, we can’t just live in fear of the monsters and what they might do. Right?”</p><p>“Okay,” Nico said. “I know.”</p><p>Percy abruptly stood up as Estelle walked back to them, holding the waitress’s hand. “Good, then. I’m so happy you’re now officially part of being us! But, see, you totally cheated earlier. No wonder she likes you better! That’s not fair at all.” When he mock-pouted, Nico laughed and stood up as well. He and Percy each held one of Estelle’s hands as they walked out of the restaurant to get back home, all three of them smiling side-by-side.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Broteas was a real guy from Greek mythology, by the way. He was a skilled hunter who refused to honor Artemis, so she drove him crazy until he sacrificed himself. I did want to include so connection to the Hunters in this chapter, but it didn't seem to work.</p><p>Also, I do think that knowing that Estelle is Bianca would make Percy happy. I think he also felt kind of guilty about Bianca's death, even though it wasn't her fault, so he would be happy with this second chance (and knowing that Hades trusted his family). </p><p>I hope you enjoyed this story, and thank you so much for reading! Please leave kudos and comments!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed this story! This is my first multi-chaptered fanfic, and I would really appreciate any and all comments. Thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>